Mia and Me - Episode 101
Talking to Unicorns is the first episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia glumly arrives at a new boarding school where she immediately clashes with the popular girls. But she's given an amazing gift: a final birthday present from her father that draws her into a beautiful game world called Centopia. Transformed into an elf, Mia makes friends with Centopia's royalty and discovers she possesses a unique skill. However, when she clashes with the ruthless general Gargona and her unicorn-hunting army, she soon finds this world is no less difficult or dangerous than the one she left behind. Plot Mia has just arrived at the boarding school she has transferred to, and is feeling nervous. Mia's parents had recently died in an unspecified accident, and her aunt gives her a present that her father had made for her intended as a birthday present before he died. While Mia's aunt goes to take care of some things, Mia examines her present, which a letter from her father describes as a game he made for her. It contains a large book called "The Legend Of Centopia", which Mia remembers from the stories he used to tell her when she was little. Along with the book, the present also contains a bracelet, and a note reading "I am Mia". When she touches the gem on the bracelet, it asks for a password, Mia repeats what was written on the note, "I am Mia". Mia is transported to Centopia, and finds herself transformed into a pink haired Centopian elf girl. Mia is excited about seeing the world from the old stories she used to hear when she was little, and seeing the different creatures inhabiting the world. The first creature she meets is a Pan named Phuddle, who carries around a strange horn. She then meets Lyria, a beautiful unicorn with a pink mane, whose legs have been tied, and she quickly helps untie the ropes. Mia finds that she can understand what Lyria says, and Lyria arrives Mia ride on her back as she continues to explore. Mia comes across two other elves, Yuko and Mo, who wonder who she is and why they haven't seen her around before. They're also surprised to see how well Mia gets along with Lyria, as well to learn that Mia can understand unicorn language. They decide that Mia might make an important ally to protect the unicorns from Panthea, who has been capturing the unicorns in order to use their horns to stay young. After an encounter with Gargona, Panthea's second-in-command, Mia is given a friendship ring by Mo so that they can easily find each other and alert each other in case of trouble. Before Mia gets a chance to see the elf palace, her bracelet begins to glow and she has to return to her own world. When her aunt returns to her room after taking care of some things, Mia is surprised to learn that she was only away for five minutes. Looking down at her new friendship ring, Mia feels more optimistic about her time at her new school. Major Events * Mia first enters the world of Centopia. * Mia rescues a unicorn named Lyria, and meets Phuddle, Yuko and Mo. Trivia * The password in this episode is "I am Mia." * Mia is the only elf with the ability to talk with unicorns * Mia's bracelet is her key to entering Centopia. * The Munculus and Gargona shrink when they get wet. Transcript Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Centopia Category:Mia Category:Mo Category:Yuko Category:Lyria Category:Phuddle